Heat Wave
by cxenaki
Summary: Regina is irritable and the heat is making it worse. Emma only fuels her fire. Mostly smut and some fluff. Rated M for sex and language.
1. Damn This Heat

**Hi! This is my first fic so I'm just trying things out. Please review and tell me what you think! I'd love to make improvements. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own thoughts.**

* * *

 _Regina threw her head back onto the pillows and let out a throaty moan as smooth fingers stroked her inner thigh. Her eyes remained shut and her mouth open as warm breath swept over the apex of her thighs causing her to shiver with anticipation. Her fingers travelled down her stomach to twist in the blonde locks between her legs, gently encouraging her lover to stop this torturous foreplay and touch her where she so desperately needed it. With a smug chuckle, a smirk, and a gentle nibble of soft skin, her lover set to work flicking her tongue over the sensitive swollen nub she found before her, relishing in the not so quiet moans that escaped the brunette's lips. Regina arched her back off the bed in pure ecstasy as two fingers were plunged deep within her and quickly pulled back out before being thrust inside her once again. Regina was so close and her lover knew it. Quickening her pace, never ceasing the rapid movements of her tongue over Regina's clit, her talented lover brought Regina to the edge faster than ever before._

" _Emma…" Regina breathed, not able to formulate a complete sentence._

Regina's alarm abruptly woke her from her vivid, and rather explicit, dream. Her breathing was labored and her panties were soaked. Her hand had found its way underneath the elastic of her underwear and was ever so close to her heated core. Her other hand was on top of her breast applying pressure to her hardened nipple. She rolled to the side, shut off the alarm, and touched her feet to the floor. She ran her hand through her tousled hair and released a heavy sigh. ' _This is going to be a long day_ ' she thought to herself as she slowly walked to the bathroom to take a cold shower and relieve herself of the lingering tension and heated arousal that remained from her wet dream.

This was the third time this week that she had dreamt of the Storybrooke Sherriff and it was causing Regina to become extra irritable. Seeing as how the two women were nothing more than friends, the peak of the dream had left Regina hot and needy with only her own hands to provide relief, leaving her unsatisfied. She had always found Emma utterly attractive, but with her first priority being Henry, her fear of losing him had prevented her from giving Emma any positive attention. After the curse had been broken and things had settled down, in their own little Storybrooke way, Regina had placed her hatred on the back burner. Emma's jaw-dropping looks aside, Regina began to enjoy Emma's company. Although she would never ever allow Emma to know, she enjoyed teaching her to control her magic and was even pleased by their occasional shared dinners together with Henry. She wasn't quite sure when the feelings had developed, but she certainly noticed them now more than ever and she was finding it significantly harder to hide the way her body reacted to the woman. Emma's smile made her blush, her laugh made Regina smile, and the way her body moved when she walked in those damn skinny jeans that hugged her ass just right had heat pooling in Regina's stomach. These last few weeks, she was struggling to stay near the gorgeous blonde for too long before she had to make an excuse to escape. The dreams at night were only making things worse. Regina could barely look at Emma without an explicit image flashing before her mind's eye.

This morning was worse than the others. Her attempt to relieve herself in the shower left her thoroughly unsatisfied. She sulked out of the bathroom and to her closet where she dressed in a black form fitting pencil skirt and a white sleeveless blouse. The forecast for the day said the temperature would be 93 degrees with high humidity. Regina hated the heat and knew that it was going to be unbearable. The heat made her irritable, but it was only icing on the cake to her already foul mood. Yet, she would not sacrifice her professional classy look for any reason. She was royalty, after all. After ensuring that Henry had made it to school, she stormed her way into Town Hall, thankful for the air conditioning, brushing past her secretary without a single word, and into her office where she rather ungracefully plopped herself down into her chair. She folded her arms and rested her head on top of them, feeling a headache starting at the top of her neck and making its way up around her head and to her forehead. She rested for a few moments before deciding to take an aspirin and get to work.

She trudged through one document after another, placing a signature here and comment or two there. She was able to plow through several documents before her vision started to blur. She couldn't focus. Not when she had the image of Emma Swan between her legs, sensuously sliding her tongue between her folds and giving her the most amazing pleasure she could ever imagine. Concentration was impossible. As if on que, Regina's phone lit up and Emma's name flashed across the screen. Without hesitation, Regina entered her passcode and read the message.

 **Emma Swan: Magic lesson tonight?**

Regina sighed. There was no way in hell that she could get through an hour or so of magic lessons in the state she was in. She was tempted to cancel again, but the last two times she had canceled, Emma asked questions and Regina was running out of excuses. Instead, she opted to ignore the text all together, an inaction that was becoming something of a habit. These last few weeks, she couldn't do anything other than avoid the stunning blonde at all costs. Their usual weekly dinners with Henry were abruptly cut short due to "emergency phone calls" and "piles of paperwork" that suited as an excuse to leave Granny's in a hurry. If she knew Emma would be at the station, she'd wait until she left before going about her business, and she even canceled their meetings at Town Hall regarding safety issues due to "scheduling conflicts". Regina wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this charade going. Avoiding Emma was becoming difficult. And worse yet, Regina didn't w _ant_ to avoid her. She just didn't have a choice. There was no way, under any circumstances, that Regina would allow Emma to know how she truly felt. Regina had walls around her heart for a reason. She greatly feared rejection and heartbreak and she knew that there was no way her son's birthmother could ever feel about her the way she did about Emma.

The vibration of her phone pulled Regina from her thoughts. Her attempts to ignore Miss Swan were failing. Emma was calling her now, most likely wondering why Regina had ignored her fifth text in a week. She wasn't up to the challenge today. She allowed the call to go to voicemail. Picking up her pen, she rubbed her thumb and forefinger along the edges of her forehead and shifted in her seat, trying to relieve the building pressure between her legs. She couldn't do anything about her arousal at work. It would just have to wait.

"Madame Mayor, there is a phone call for you on line one," her secretary said through the intercom.

Regina had almost answered the call before she pressed the intercom button and asked, "From whom, Barbara?" There was only a moment's pause before Barbara's voice was heard again.

"It's Sherriff Swan."

She physically dropped her head to the desk. This woman was insufferable. "Tell her I'm busy and if she asks why, tell her it's none of her damn business." Regina only heard silence in return. She pressed the intercom button again. "Forget the last part, Barbara. Just tell her I'm busy. Thank you."

Barbara cleared her throat and responded, "Yes, Madame Mayor."

Clearly, Emma was upset with Regina's obvious avoidance of her, but Regina was out of options. She was unable to control herself around Emma any longer and would continue to steer clear of her former enemy, now close friend, until these ridiculous feelings passed, or at least until she got them more under control.

Returning to her paperwork, Regina busied herself with boring complaints from her Storybrooke citizens. Nothing much happened in this town that she and the Savior hadn't already taken care of. Her citizens just seemed to like to complain. To some she issued results and to others she ignored. Finishing a large stack of paperwork, she smiled slightly to herself, proud that she was able to accomplish so much with little more than a few moments of mental distraction. But that smile quickly faded as Regina heard commotion outside her office door. She heard Barbara's voice, but couldn't make out any words. She glanced at her schedule and checked for any appointments. She had none. ' _Who could she be talking to_?' she asked herself. She set her pen down and focused on the noise outside. Realization struck her as she heard the only voice that could send shivers down her spine.

' _Emma…'_

Regina listened harder trying to hear the conversation outside. It was just muffled voices until suddenly she heard, "….specifically said that she was unable to speak to you, Miss Swan!"

"I don't give a damn!" Emma yelled before bursting through the office door.

"Madame Mayor," Barbara sounded as though she was going to faint. "I told Miss Swan that…"

"It's fine, Barbara." Regina interrupted. "She's a Charming. There's no hope of getting through her thick skull. I'll deal with her myself. Thank you, dear." Regina waved her wrist as if to dismiss her terrified secretary and Barbara left with an audible sigh of relief.

"What the hell is your problem, Regina?" Emma huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Regina swallowed hard without lifting her gaze from the last of the papers on her desk.

"I could ask you the same question, Miss Swan. You are the one that charged into my office like some kind of barbarian."

Emma scoffed, "So now I'm Miss Swan again? Since when? You've called me Miss Swan more times in the last week than you have in the four years I've known you."

Regina knew she was being harsh. She had to be. Emma couldn't stay there in her office for another moment. Regina saw the awfully revealing outfit Emma was wearing, most likely to keep cool in the unbearable heat, and saw way more of the woman's flawless skin than she could handle. With flushed cheeks, Regina refused to look anywhere other than her paperwork. She even pretended to jot down notes, which in reality were nonsense scribbles since her mind couldn't focus. She just needed to _look_ busy. She didn't want to be so cruel to Emma, but she needed to piss her off enough to make her leave the office. She didn't have a response to what Emma had said. She was simply trying to be distant. Instead, she changed the subject.

"I'm entirely too busy to be giving out magic lessons today. I am trying to run Storybrooke. So if you would kindly leave me to it…" She trailed off, attempting to show that this conversation was of so little importance that she didn't even need to finish her sentence. Emma wasn't having it. She stormed over to Regina's desk and slammed her hand down on the Regina's papers, successfully capturing her undivided attention. Regina slowly lifted her gaze, catching nothing but Emma's cleavage directly at eyelevel and her breath hitched in her throat. Quickly, she jerked her head up further so she was looking into those emerald eyes that made her heart flutter. Emma wore a scowl that only made Regina smile internally. ' _She's so cute when she's angry.'_ She mentally kicked herself, but her face remained stoic.

"You now have my attention," she stated. "What can I do for you, Miss Swan?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "First of all, stop calling me that. Second, you can start by explaining why you've been acting so strange." Regina was struggling to focus on Emma's words. She had suddenly caught a whiff of Emma's scent and it was driving her crazy. She smelled of vanilla.

Regina blinked a few times before refocusing and responding, "I have no idea what you are talking about. Will that be all?"

Emma didn't budge. "You've canceled lessons, skipped out on family dinners, haven't answered my texts or calls, and have been calling me Miss Swan more times than I care to count. If I've done something wrong, Regina, I want to know what it is so I can fix it. You need to talk to me. That's what friends do."

Friends. The word stung Regina. She knew they'd never be anything more than friends, but hearing it made it real. She closed her eyes and stood from her chair, then turned to face the window behind her. She couldn't think of a proper excuse with the sight and smell of the beautiful blonde attacking her senses.

"I'm just irritable from this unbearable heat, that's all. It's nothing." She frowned at her own lame excuses. She was running out of reasons to avoid her and Emma knew it.

"That's bullshit." Emma growled. "And I'd know that even without my ability to see through lies. So tell me the truth." Emma was angry with her, but Regina was aroused. She had never heard Emma's voice sound like that and it sent shivers down her spine and caused heat to pool between her thighs. Emma had commanded her to tell the truth and Regina could only imagine what it would be like to have the Sherriff commanding her to do _other_ things in that voice. She needed to get Emma out of there and fast.

She snapped. "What is it with you?! Why can't you just leave things alone, Swan? You make me so angry that I could just…" ' _…throw you over this damn desk and fuck you so hard that you scream my name.'_ Regina swallowed those last words and ran her hands through her hair. That was almost terrible. Those awfully sexual words almost slipped right out of her mouth. She was better than this. She was the former queen. She had more control than this, right?

Emma only continued to egg her on as she walked around the desk to Regina's side. "You could just what, Regina? What exactly are you gonna do? Throw a fire ball at me? Toss me in your dungeon? Or would you…" Emma was unable to finish her sentence. Regina threw herself at Emma, pinning her roughly to the wall behind her desk beside the window, crashing their lips together in a rough wet kiss. She held Emma's hands above her head as she bit her lower lip and the blonde gasped, giving Regina the perfect opportunity to snake her tongue into the hot cavern of Emma's mouth, tasting what she had only previously dreamed of. A slight moan that sounded more like a whimper escaped her as she stroked Emma's tongue with her own. She tasted like cinnamon.

Reality suddenly crashed into Regina like a freight train and she pulled away. Emma's mouth was slightly open, her kiss swollen lips looking only all the more delectable to Regina. She raised her hand to her lips and touched them gently, feeling the tingling sensation the kiss had left her with. The kiss left her heavily aroused and Regina wanted more. But she was terrified.

' _I just kissed Emma Swan.'_

She had to run. She couldn't be in that office for another second. She royally fucked up and she wasn't about to stick around for the consequences. Without another word, she practically sprinted towards the door, reaching for the handle and opening it.

Before she could step out, the door suddenly slammed shut in front of her and her mouth fell open as she saw only a muscular forearm that had reached from behind her, and a small hand that had pushed the door closed. Regina didn't move. Emma wanted that damn door closed. _'What is she going to do to me?'_ Regina felt the panic rise in her throat and her magic pulsed in her veins travelling to her fingertips, waiting to be summoned. But Regina remained silent and frozen in place as Emma slowly moved her hand to Regina's wrist and removed it from the door handle before she locked the door herself. She then pressed her body fully against Regina's backside and snaked an arm around Regina's waist holding her impossibly closer. What little breath Regina had left was stuck in her throat.

Emma lowered her lips to just below Regina's ear and placed a wet kiss there before nibbling on her ear lobe and whispering, "Don't go." The words were meant to sound like a command, but the tone in Emma's voice made it sound more like a plea.

Regina called upon the last remnants of her self-control to not turn around and begin fucking the Savior right then and there. She needed reassurance that this wasn't a dream, that Emma had stopped her because she wanted this, not because she wanted to talk about Regina's rough assault. Emma's arm around her waist slowly began to turn Regina to face her and that destroyed that last of her control.

Regina once again pressed her lips roughly to Emma's, but Emma quickly returned the kiss with matched passion, hands roaming each other's bodies as tongues battled for dominance. Regina's need for Emma won over as she caressed and sucked Emma's tongue before nipping at her bottom lip and then traveling down her jawline to her neck, right below her ear.

The force in which Regina was roughly touching and caressing Emma caused her to lose her footing for a moment, making her take a step back to catch herself, never letting go of her hold on Regina's hair and waist. The brunette placed her hands on the small of Emma's back to catch her, then used this backward motion to walk her backwards. Lips never leaving Emma's neck, nipping and sucking at the new flesh she found there, certainly marking her, she guided the beautiful blonde back towards her desk until Emma's perfectly round ass bumped onto the edge. Emma whimpered, and pulled away for only a moment to look into Regina's eyes. Emerald green eyes were significantly darker now and Regina could see the unmistakable lust now visible there. Emma grabbed the Mayor's perfectly sculpted ass before spinning them around and lifting her onto the desk behind her, sending pens and papers flying every which direction. The loud commotion could have easily got them caught, but neither woman cared, too engrossed in their heated passion to give it a second thought.

Emma wrapped her arms once again around Regina's waist and pulled her to the edge of the desk, her stomach applying much needed pressure to Regina's sex. The blonde moaned as she felt Regina's wet heat against her stomach and then diverted her attention to Regina's blouse. She began to quickly unbutton each button, all the while nipping and sucking at the brunette's pulse point and then down her neck to her collarbone where she bit her slightly harder, leaving a glistening red mark. A yelp escaped Regina's lips as she became more aroused, something she certainly didn't think was possible. She ground her hips against Emma's toned stomach and almost came at the contact.

Emma couldn't wait a moment longer. Regina needed her release more than she needed air, and Emma wanted to be the cause of it. She wanted to touch and taste Regina, not have her hump her stomach like some kind of animal. Regina was a queen and Emma would treat her as such. Realizing she had little time left, Emma swiftly tore Regina's blouse open, sending buttons flying across the room. Under normal circumstances, Regina would scold the Sherriff for ruining her outfit, but Emma knew that this was definitely not a normal circumstance. Showing off her marvelous ability to multitask, she roughly grabbed the bottom of Regina's skirt and shoved it up toned thighs to her waist. The musky sent of her soaking wet core drifted up to Emma's nose as she moaned and unclasped Regina's front clasp of her bra with her teeth. Regina slid her hands to the back of Emma's neck and tangled her fingers in blonde hair. The sight alone nearly sent her flying over the edge.

Regina was so ready it hurt, and she ached for Emma to be inside of her, but she waited for a few moments longer, not wanting this to end just yet. Emma kissed, licked, and sucked her way down Regina's chest to each pert nipple, taking first the left, then the right one, into her mouth, sucking gently, then grazing teeth across the hardened nub and then moving on. She kissed all of the olive skin in front of her, down Regina's stomach before she felt a gentle tug at her hair, silently pleading her to stop the teasing. Emma happily obliged, settling between toned thighs. She was amazed by the sight before her. The Storybrooke Mayor was sitting on her desk, legs spread and over her shoulders, six inch heels and all, staring at her with hooded eyes as she hooked her fingers into Regina's black lace, and very ruined, panties and pulled them down her legs. Discarding them over her shoulder somewhere, she groaned. Regina's face reddened under Emma's intense stare as the blonde admired her slick folds.

"Please, Emma…" Regina begged. Regina, the Evil Queen, never begged. But she had just pleaded for Emma to take her, and she could not help but obey. Although Emma had wanted so desperately to take things slower and worship every inch of olive toned skin she found before her, she didn't want to keep the Queen waiting. She could only hope that she'd get the opportunity to adore her another time. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Regina's thighs and held her tightly to the desk before sliding her tongue in a slow stroke up Regina's wet folds. The sound that escaped Regina's lips was animalistic and completely out of character for the well-composed and always classy mayor, but it was music to Emma's ears. Emma mirrored this moan as the taste of Regina's wet center coated her tongue and chin. The vibration of the blonde's moan only heightened Regina's pleasure. She continued her ministrations and Regina tightened her grip on Emma's hair and placed her other arm behind her on the desk to keep herself steady. Emma could feel the brunette writhing beneath her tongue and she knew it wouldn't be much longer. Reaching her arm over the leg she held in place, she replaced her tongue with her thumb as she rubbed circles over Regina's clit, sliding her tongue further down until she entered Regina, thrusting inside with a rapid pace. Three quick strokes inside of Regina with Emma's tongue and Regina was thrown over the edge into bliss, moaning Emma's name over and over. Emma didn't stop her movements, wanting to draw out Regina's orgasm to its maximum potential. Wave after wave of pleasure overwhelmed the Mayor as she shook underneath the Savior's calculated touches. Her legs tightened around Emma's face and her fingers pulled on Emma's hair. Emma stopped, knowing that Regina was now very sensitive and that any further touching would be almost painful. She licked her fingers clean and then wiped her mouth on her arm before gently kissing the inside of Regina's toned thighs, adoring what she didn't have time to properly worship before. She looked up at Regina who was holding herself up with shaky arms. Emma quickly stood and wrapped her arms around the spent woman, Regina resting her head against Emma's chest as she slowly regained her strength.

As Regina's breathing once again returned to normal, she gently pushed herself away from Emma, without making eye contact, and began unbuttoning Emma's jean shorts. "Regina, you don't have to…" Emma began as she placed her hand over Regina's and stopped her.

Regina interrupted, "I simply thought you'd want me to return the favor. I don't need pity sex, Miss Swan. So if you'd please leave…" Regina tried to hide the hurt in her voice. She put her hands on Emma's chest right below her neck and tried to push her away from her. Emma didn't budge. Regina was going to say something snarky, but she couldn't find words. She attempted to clasp her bra once again with shaky fingers, but was stopped when Emma placed a finger under Regina's chin and forced her to make eye contact. She looked into those mesmerizing emerald green eyes and saw that Emma was smiling at her.

"I'm not sure what you find amusing, Swan. But if you'd please move so I can redress myself, that'd be wonderful." Regina tried to turn her head away, but Emma chuckled and then kissed Regina, passionately but not rough like before. Regina melted into the kiss and her rebuilding walls came crashing down once again.

Once they parted, Emma smiled at her again. "This wasn't pity sex, Regina. I want you." She stepped closer to Regina again, pressing their bodies flush together, allowing her to feel her own hardened nipples beneath her tank top. "But," she continued, "we are in your office and I believe that we've scarred your secretary enough for one day." The Mayor blushed as she took in the sight around her. Office supplies were scattered around the floor along with her lace panties and torn buttons. Then she looked at the Sherriff in front of her and saw the already very noticeable love bites left on her neck and collarbone.

"I suppose you're right," she conceded, now able to clasp her bra with calm hands.

Emma had attempted to help her with her blouse when she remembered the missing buttons. "Sorry about that," she said softly. She nervously rubbed the back of her neck, not sure if Regina would be angry or not.

Regina only laughed, the sound of her deep voice warming Emma's heart and bringing a bright smile to her face. "It's not a problem at all, dear," she said with a flick of her wrist. A small purple cloud surrounded her for a moment, and as it dissipated, Emma could see the mayor's repaired blouse and pencil skirt were once again in place, as if nothing had happened.

"Hmm, using magic to redress yourself, huh? Maybe," Emma said, "you can teach me how to undress you just as quickly in our next magic lesson." She licked her lips and winked, causing Regina to laugh again. Regina leaned in to kiss Emma, but the blonde stayed just out of reach. "Unless, of course, you plan on canceling on me again." She raised her eyebrow at Regina in mock questioning and Regina smiled.

"As long as I don't have to promise to keep my hands to myself, we can happily resume our magic lessons," Regina replied with a smirk.

"Now why would I ever make you promise such a silly thing, Madame Mayor?" Emma answered, before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on Regina's lips. "Plus," she added with a wink. "You still have to return the favor." Regina slid off the desk and flicked her wrist again, causing the mess on the floor to quickly reorganize itself on her desk.

She then leaned in and placed her hands on Emma's hips, holding her close. "And how exactly do you propose I do that?" she asked.

Expecting some sort of response about sex, Regina was thrown off guard when Emma replied, "Let me take you to dinner." The shock was evident on Regina's face.

"Are you serious?" she asked in return. "That's truly not what I thought you'd say."

Emma laughed. "Although there are plenty of other things that could do the job, this doesn't have to be all about sex, you know. Believe it or not, your Majesty," she said with sass that she knew Regina would appreciate, "I actually like you." She turned to walk toward the door, swaying her hips along the way.

"How about this, Sheriff Swan?" Emma stopped in her tracks and turned to face Regina. "How about you join Henry and me for dinner tonight? He is supposed to spend the night at a friend's house, but I'm sure he'd be disappointed if he didn't stay for dinner and I had you to myself."

Emma beamed a smile at Regina. "I'd love that."

"Alright, I'll see you at 7 then. And try not to be late, Miss Swan." Regina smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes, smiled, and replied, "Well if I am, I'll at least have a better excuse than to blame the heat wave." And with that, she was out the door.


	2. Payback's a Bitch

**Hi! Sorry for the wait. I got super busy with work. I hope I haven't kept you waiting as long as Emma kept Regina waiting. ;) Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

* * *

Regina stood silently in her walk-in closet. She had been standing there for going on twenty minutes, clad only in her purple lace bra and underwear that she had changed into upon her arrival home. The always well-dressed mayor could not seem to find an outfit that she deemed suitable enough for her dinner with Emma, and she was becoming thoroughly frustrated with herself. Few things ever made Regina nervous, but her recently extended invitation for dinner with the Sherriff had her stomach all tied up in knots. Only a few short hours previous, she and the Savior were nothing more than friends, something that was a feat in itself considering the circumstances in which they met. But one kiss led to another, leading to hot office sex, and now dinner at her house with her son? Regina could barely wrap her head around this. _This._ What exactly was _this?_ After losing her self-control, she had assumed Emma only returned her advances because she wanted to have sex. It didn't mean anything to Emma, right? But then again, it was Emma's idea to have dinner. In fact, she wanted to take Regina _out_ to dinner. Like on a date. Did the Savior have feelings for her? Could it be possible that someone other than Henry actually care about the former Queen?

Regina was abruptly torn from her thoughts when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Mom, are you okay in there?" Henry asked.

She sighed before responding, "Yes, dear. I'm fine. I'm just trying to find an outfit is all." She slid a few of the dresses in front of her to her left as she moved further into the closet, still not satisfied with her wide variety of classy, mayoral outfits she could dress in.

"Well Ma will be here any minute. Are you almost done?"

Panic rose in Regina's throat. She was nowhere near ready and she had wasted all of her time trying to find a silly outfit. Hearing Regina grumble to herself and stumble around the room in a hurry, Henry laughed to himself. "Relax, Mom." Henry said as he turned toward the stairs. "It's only Emma. I'll go downstairs and let her in when she gets here."

 _Only_ Emma. Emma was the sole reason Regina was in such a frenzied state. She paused, took a deep breath, and counted to ten. "I am not some silly school girl with a crush." Regina said aloud to her empty bedroom. "I'm a queen. And as the queen, I have confidence. I have pride. I won't sit here and get all nervous over…" She stopped her pep talk immediately as an 'evil idea' came to mind. Regina had suffered for weeks in a state of almost constant arousal and it was all Emma's fault. She had promised to return the favor, but that didn't mean she couldn't make the beautiful blonde suffer a little too, right? Emma had complained that Regina skipped out on family dinners and Regina wanted to show Emma exactly what it felt like to try and suffer through dinner with soaking panties and an aching core. With an evil grin that showed her perfectly white teeth, she flicked her wrist and was surrounded by a cloud of purple smoke. As it cleared, she stared at herself in the mirror. She was suddenly dressed in a very form fitting black dress that sensuously hugged every curve, accentuating her toned rear and showing way more cleavage than should be legal. Her short hair had come to right above her shoulders before it turned out and her makeup had been perfectly applied, including her blood red lipstick that made her lips look extra luscious. As Regina slid on her black heels, she heard a knock at the front door. Henry's footsteps were heard running to answer it. "Hey kid," she heard Emma say from the door.

Regina smiled to herself, adjusted her dress, and ran a hand through her hair. "Let's see how long you can handle the heat, Swan." she growled to herself with a smile, and headed for the stairs.

After Henry invited her into the house, Emma had walked up the three small stairs into the foyer and ruffled his hair. "Where's your mom?" she asked as he wrinkled his nose and attempted to swat away her hand.

"I'm right here, Emma," Regina purred as she descended the stairs slowly, watching carefully as the Sheriff turned to face the stairs. Her mouth gaped open slightly and her eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful goddess, admiring as one tanned and toned leg stepped in front of the other, taking the stairs at a torturously slow pace. Instant heat and wetness soaked Emma's underwear. She had never been so easily aroused in her life. She closed her mouth and swallowed hard before her jaw fell open again as if it had been detached. Regina's smile widened as she saw how easily she caught Emma's undivided attention.

She came to stand in front of the blonde, edging just into her personal space, but not enough for it to be inappropriate in front of their son. "Regina…" Emma breathed. "You look… wow."

Regina chuckled. "It's lovely to see you too, dear." She already had Emma speechless and she wasn't even trying. Emma finally closed her mouth and swallowed once again, her mouth suddenly dry and her jean shorts soaked. She only nodded in response. Regina turned her attention to Henry. "Henry, honey, I think I may have left the light on in my room. Would you mind turning that off for me while Emma and I set dinner on the table?" Henry smiled and sprinted up the stairs toward the master bedroom.

Swiftly, Regina pushed Emma's back into the nearest wall and closed the distance between them. Her lips were only a breath away from Emma's as her hand came to rest on Emma's inner thigh, purposely avoiding her hot and ready sex, drawing soft circles with her fingers on exposed pale skin. "You, Swan, are in for quite an evening." Emma groaned in response to the husky tone of Regina's voice, shivering at the obvious arousal she heard there. Regina gripped Emma's leg eliciting a yelp from Emma as she lessened the already small distance between their lips and she whispered, "Hush, Emma. Our son is still here. I have plans for us once Henry leaves, but you'll have to try and make it through dinner first." With a wink and a quick flick of her tongue over Emma's bottom lip, Regina was off to the kitchen with swagger in her step, leaving a breathless Sherriff in her foyer.

Moments later, Henry came running back down the stairs and past Emma toward the kitchen to join his brunette mother. Emma thumped her head against the wall and sighed. "What did I get myself into?" She adjusted her shorts in an attempt to relieve some pressure and joined the Mills in the kitchen.

Henry had grabbed their glasses and placed them on the table, then returned for the basket of fresh bread. Regina had purposely waited for Emma to enter the kitchen before she rather dramatically bent over to retrieve her homemade lasagna from the oven. Emma practically salivated as she admired Regina's toned ass in that perfectly tight dress, watching as it rode up almost enough for her to see the lacey purple she wanted so desperately to tear off. She used all her will power to resist the urge to bend over where she stood and give herself the view of a lifetime. Regina could nearly feel the blonde's powerful stare and felt her own arousal begin to pool in her lower stomach, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Emma, dear, you can seat yourself in the dining room," Regina said as she carried the lasagna toward the table. "I'll be in with the wine in a moment and then we can eat."

She set the dish down on the table and returned to find a very aroused Savior still standing there. She couldn't help but smile as she said, "Is there something else you needed, Emma?"

The blonde balled her hands into fists at her side in an attempt to keep herself from pawing all over the temptress in front of her. "Yes, Regina. I need you." She bit her bottom lip, refraining from saying anything else in case Henry was within earshot.

The brunette chuckled, leaned in, and seductively purred in Emma's ear, "Payback's a bitch." Before giving her a wink and sauntering back toward the dining room, bottle of red wine in hand.

Hearing the mayor use profanity was a rare occurrence, but for whatever odd reason, whether it was the out-of-character nature of the words or the husky vibrations of her voice, Emma was enthralled. She understood what Regina was after. She wanted Emma to be completely aroused through the entirety of dinner simply to prove the point that she had no right to complain about Regina skipping out.

The Sherriff groaned to herself before entering the dining room and taking a seat. Regina was at the head of the table and Henry was on her right, leaving Emma to sit on the Queen's left. "Sorry I'm not dressed well," she said sheepishly. She still remained in her jean shorts and white tank top and felt completely underdressed compared to Regina. "I had to stay late at the station because David had some things to take care of."

Reaching over and touching her hand gently, Regina cooed, "It's fine, dear. You look lovely. It's just dinner." Her hand burned under Regina's gentle touch. It sent shivers up her arm and then down her spine. She wanted to pull away from the soft caress, but it seemed to be all she was going to get for a while.

Henry was eyeing the two women and smirked as he commented, "Well the two of you seem to be getting along nicely. Better than the last few weeks, that's for sure. Is something going on?" Emma had barely heard the question. She was fidgeting with her shorts and adjusting her tank top, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in any position she sat in.

Regina quickly responded, "We just had a little miscommunication, that's all. Isn't that right, Emma?" At the sound of her name, Emma remembered where she was exactly and her face reddened, pushing the filthy thoughts she was having to the back of her mind before she nodded in agreement.

Regina hadn't meant to make Henry suspicious, but he was very attentive and had made a mental note of their little exchange, putting a slight damper on her mood. She was enjoying the way she made Emma squirm and wasn't quite ready to give up the game yet. Instead, she decided to be slightly more subtle knowing that although Henry wouldn't notice, the blonde next to her was watching her every move and would certainly be aware of her game.

She stood from the table saying, "Let's eat, shall we?" Emma let out a quiet sigh, believing for a moment that the assaults on her senses would come to a halt, only to abruptly suck that breath back in and hold on to it as if it were the last breath she'd ever take. The goddess beside her leaned over the table to grab the serving utensils and placed an inordinate amount of cleavage directly in her eyesight. She stared at the gift she had been given before her eyes widened even more. Her unobstructed view of Regina's mouthwatering breasts allowed her to see the dark purple marks she had left on the mayor deep in her cleavage from their earlier encounter and the slowly lessening heat between her legs dramatically increased at the memory. Despite the coolness of the mansion, Emma was sweating and she could only hope that the dampness of her skin wouldn't remove the makeup she had applied to cover her own love bites. Regina had served food on to first Emma's dish, then Henry's, and finally her own before seating herself once again. Throughout dinner, she would find a way to graze Emma with her fingers under the table or give her a little show in order to keep the fire building within the blonde, and Emma noticed every single one, excusing herself from the table more than once to head to the bathroom and adjust herself or dry herself off.

Once they had finished eating, Henry took his empty plate to the kitchen and returned to kiss first his brunette mother's cheek, then the blonde's, before grabbing his backpack that was leaning against the wall. "I'll be back tomorrow, Moms! Love you!"

"I love you too, Henry. Be safe!" Regina called after him as she scooted her chair back from the table and wiped the edges of her mouth with her napkin before placing it on the table. Emma sat frozen in her seat waiting for that damn door to close. She loved her son, but she was never happier to see him leave. Her core ached, her underwear were soaked, her hard nipples rubbed against the fabric of the white bra she wore, and her entire body vibrated with need. She needed Regina to repay that favor _now._

The moment she heard the door close, Emma roughly shoved her seat away from the table and in seconds was straddling the mayor, tangling her hands in silky brunette hair, crashing their lips together in a smoldering kiss that sent wet heat to gather between Regina's already damp thighs. Despite her previous best efforts to make Emma wait, Regina returned the kiss with matched passion, caressing her lover's side with one hand while the other slid under her tank top to stroke the soft skin of the blonde's toned stomach, moaning as she did so.

The Sherriff was frenzied, grinding her hips against Regina's thighs frantically, pulling away from the kiss only to latch on to her neck, sucking and biting at any and all skin she could find. She needed release and she didn't care how desperate she seemed. She didn't care that Regina had won this little game of hers. All she cared about was that gorgeous woman's lips on her neck or breasts or whatever she could reach while her fingers thrust deep inside the blonde, bringing about her release.

Regina couldn't keep her waiting much longer, as much for her own sake as Emma's. She roughly grabbed the other woman by the hips and forced her off of her lap. As Emma stood, Regina admired the view before her. The Storybrooke Sheriff was standing in her dining room, jean shorts unbuttoned, tank top askew, hair disheveled, and hooded green eyes staring at her with lust.

She licked her lips before she commanded, "Strip."

Expecting Emma to hesitate or make some kind of remark about not taking orders, her mouth opened slightly and she groaned at the blonde's eager response.

"Yes, your Majesty" she practically whispered as she all but tore her tank top from her body, tossing it haphazardly to the floor before dragging her shorts down her legs along with her hipster underwear. She then unclasped her bra from behind her back and tossed it along with the rest of her clothes.

Regina watched on hungrily, soft whimpers escaping her lips at each newly exposed area. She had loved that Emma so eagerly obeyed her, allowing the brunette's dominant tendencies to rise to the surface. She wanted to conquer and claim every inch of the blonde she had admired for so very long. She slid her dress up her legs to bunch at her waistline before she growled, "Come here." Emma straddled the queen once again, her wet sex dripping onto the brunette's lap, eliciting a quiet moan.

Dark emerald eyes stared into chocolate brown ones as Regina's hands began to wander. One stroked the soft skin of her abs heading toward the beautiful pale mounds of Emma's breasts, circling one nipple and then the other, never giving the blonde the satisfaction that she needed. Her other hand traveled further south, caressing her inner thighs, feeling the dampness that the evening's tease had caused. Emma rocked her hips against Regina, spreading her wetness along the mayor's thigh, begging for much more than further teasing.

The queen wasn't ready to give in just yet. She nibbled and sucked at Emma's neck before she reached her ear and whispered huskily, "It would seem, Swan, that this heat has you rather frustrated, hm?" Emma dug her nails into Regina's shoulders and moaned, but couldn't form words. Regina's fingers inched higher until she reached the blonde's slick folds, Emma's clit remaining just out of reach. The Savior threw her head back, blonde curls falling behind her shoulders, giving the queen a perfect view of dusky nipples, a view she couldn't resist. She attached her lips to Emma's nipple, sucking hard before grazing her teeth against the hardened nub. Emma's fingers tangled in the mayor's hair, twisting and pulling while her hips bucked against Regina's thighs, wetness coating her legs and dress.

Regina released the first nipple sucking hard enough to make it pop from her mouth before she flicked her tongue over the other nipple, licking and sucking in random patterns as Emma tightened her grip on Regina's hair, practically pulling it from her scalp. She then returned to her ear and growled, "Now, Miss Swan, are you still angry with me for avoiding you? It would seem that not seeing you at all would be better than getting so damn wet without the promise of that quick tongue of yours providing me sweet release." She smirked against Emma's neck and felt the vibrations of her groan against her lips.

Emma pulled away and looked into Regina's eyes, steadying herself with the brunette's shoulders before she said, "You win, Regina. Now just fuck me already." With that, the queen growled, reattaching her lips to Emma's, delving her tongue inside, reclaiming what was hers. She ran her finger through slick folds, catching the Savior's moan in her mouth, as she drew circles over her clit. Emma buried her face in Regina's shoulder muffling every animalistic, yet deliciously sexy sound that escaped her kiss swollen lips. The brunette dragged her fingers lower, and in one swift motion, she thrust two fingers deep inside of the other woman. Emma bit down hard on Regina's shoulder, causing her to yelp, but she never ceased her motion, becoming increasingly wet as the sounds of her fingers thrusting into Emma's soaking wet sex filled the air. Emma rocked her hips, riding Regina's fingers, grinding her clit against Regina's palm, all the while Regina was thrusting her fingers in and out of her at such a rapid pace, burying them inside the sexy blonde to the knuckle, out to the tips of her fingers, and back in.

Feeling Emma's walls already clenching around her fingers, she thrust in a third without warning, earning herself a rewarding scream from the blonde before she once again buried her head in Regina's neck, biting and sucking in between the quiet sounds she was making in Regina's ear. "Fuck, Regina… Don't stop… Please…"

The queen bit her lip, ignoring the waterfall of arousal now soaking the chair beneath her. She had heard Emma swear before many times, but this was different. This was needy. She needed _her_ and it was _her_ name that fell from Emma's lips. And that was all Regina wanted.

With Emma's head buried in her neck, the only thing Regina's mouth could reach was Emma's shoulder. She bit down hard on the soft flesh, causing the Sherriff to yelp, before sliding her tongue over the mark to quickly soothe the pain. She twisted her fingers inside the tight walls and hooked them with each thrust to press firmly against that ribbed patch of flesh that she so quickly learned drove Emma absolutely crazy. With her free hand, she reached up to tweak a hardened nipple with a soft pinch. The combined sensations sent Emma flying over the edge, clinging to Regina's shoulders as if they were her lifeline, riding her fingers like there was no tomorrow.

Regina slowed her fingers as Emma blinked away the black spots from her vision, her body tingling as she slowly came down, but Regina wasn't finished. She pulled out of Emma only to thrust back inside, sending a rather painful, yet equally pleasing, feeling of arousal to overcome her once again, sending her into a second climax. This one was all up to Regina to finish. Emma went rigid on top of her, no longer having the energy to ride her fingers, leaving Regina to circle her clit with her thumb and thrust inside just as fast until Emma came crashing down, dropping all of her weight on Regina. The brunette wrapped her free arm around the semi-conscious blonde, holding her against her body, unable to free her other hand just yet. She kissed gently at the blonde hair resting on her shoulder, then down the slender neck, before placing gentle kisses on Emma's own slightly bruised shoulder.

When Emma was finally able to sit up, she lifted her head off of Regina's shoulder, using them both as a way to brace herself. Waiting until Emma sat up fully, Regina slowly pulled her fingers from within the blonde, watching as Emma's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. She slowly lifted them to her mouth and waited for Emma to return her attention to the mayor, before she sucked and licked all of the Savior's juices from her fingers. "Mm, Miss Swan. I must say you taste exquisite", Regina moaned and Emma felt her arousal quickly growing again, not surprised in the slightest that this beautiful woman before her was able to make her feel this way. Emma pulled Regina in for another kiss, one that was passionate but not rough, and smiled as she tasted herself on Regina's tongue.

"I have to say, Regina," Emma said as she broke from the kiss, "I'm surprised that your idea of 'quite an evening' involved sex in your dining room, of all places."

Regina chuckled and smacked her playfully. "Well, dear, it hadn't. But since you were just so needy, I didn't have the heart to keep you waiting."

"Mhm, I'm sure" Emma said sarcastically while jokingly rolling her eyes. "Or was it that _you_ were just as needy, your Majesty?" Emma slipped a hand down between Regina's thighs and cupped her aching sex.

Regina bit her lip and stifled a moan before replying, "That may have been a part of it. Shall we go upstairs?"

Emma grinned before she replied, "Well lucky for you, while you were busy cancelling all of our magic lessons, I did a little practicing of my own." Regina quirked an eyebrow wondering of the relevance of the statement. "While you were 'whining about the heat', I learned a little magic," Emma continued. She gave Regina a quick kiss before whispering against her lips, "I'm learning to like the heat." She quickly flicked her wrist and surrounded them in a white cloud that transported them to Regina's master bedroom for round three.


	3. This

**Hi! I'm so very sorry that it took me so long to update. I honestly don't think I have a valid enough excuse so I won't even try. But here's the final chapter for you! It's much fluffier than the last two, but there is definitely enough smut to feed your appetite. ;) Enjoy! Reviews are gold.**

* * *

A puff of white smoke appeared in Regina's master bedroom. As it cleared, Regina was sitting on the edge of her bed, a very naked blonde Sheriff still in her lap. The brunette gasped as she took in her surroundings and realized that Emma had successfully teleported them from her dining room to her bedroom without any side effects, at least that she could tell. The pride she had for Emma was evident on her face as she tuned to face her lover and smiled brilliantly. "Emma, you did it! How did you learn to control your magic so well?" She placed her hands on the small of Emma's back and absentmindedly drew small circles with her fingers.

Emma shrugged, blowing it off as if teleporting was as common an activity as grocery shopping. "Eh, I just got bored when you were so rudely ignoring me," she said, giving Regina a playful glare, "and started reading those books you gave me a long time ago. Then I tried what I read and bam. I was teleporting all around town. Although, it takes a lot of energy out of you, ya know?"

Regina pulled Emma closer and hugged her gently, kissing the top of her head. "I know it does. Especially before you are more experienced with teleporting. Come here, dear. Lie down." Regina turned slightly in order to ease Emma on to the bed. The blonde wiggled her way to the center and rested her head on the pillows without ever fully getting up. Regina laughed at her childlike antics as she slipped out of her dress and heels and crawled onto the bed. She had moved closer to Emma in an attempt to cuddle her close and let her rest, but Emma had shot up off the bed and was sitting perfectly straight, mouth agape, her eyes raking over Regina's now exposed body, clad only in her purple lace bra and panties.

Regina suddenly felt insecure under the scrutiny of Emma's gaze. She began to cross her arms over her chest in her usual defensive position, but Emma had reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to her. "God, Regina. You are so…" Emma paused. Regina's cheeks flushed and she looked away, not sure if Emma had been disappointed now that she had a moment to fully look at her body without the remnants of her clothes, as she had in her office.

Emma shook her head and continued. "Regina, the word beautiful does you no justice. You are so much more. You are stunning. You are gorgeous. You are just…" Regina silenced her by firmly pressing their lips together, cupping Emma's face in her hands. It had been so long since anyone had looked at her that way, since anyone had spoken to her with such admiration present in their voice, that Regina was overwhelmed with emotion. But the one saying these things to her wasn't just anyone. It was Emma Swan, the woman she thought she hated so many years ago, and now was very fond of, in more ways than one. This whole… _thing_ had only just begun that afternoon in her office, and she still wasn't sure what any of _this_ was. But she didn't want ask. She was content with enjoying Emma's lips against hers, her bra covered nipples pressing against the blonde's naked chest, hands mapping out every curve and line on Emma's gorgeous body. She may only get to do this once, so she was going to make it damn memorable.

Never leaving Emma's lips, she leaned more fully onto her, laying her down in the center if Regina's queen size bed, blonde hair spread around her head like a halo. Her fingers raked along smooth sides, then down to her hips. She gave a gentle squeeze before moving her fingers to the apex of Emma's thighs, stroking the soft skin she found there, releasing a quiet moan as her hands came into contact with the thin strip of neatly trimmed hair Emma had left there. Emma's tongue darted out to lick Regina's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Regina had more than willingly complied, allowing Emma to search the hot cavern of the brunette's mouth, registering the sweet taste to memory once again.

Taking Regina's bottom lip between her teeth and biting softly, Emma pulled her close to her body and flipped them over, straddling Regina's waist and successfully pinning her hands to the bed beside her head. Regina gasped as she was caught off guard, but couldn't help the flood of arousal seeping into her purple lace panties at Emma's sudden need for control. "I do believe," Emma whispered huskily in between wet kisses to Regina's jaw and down her neck, "that it is your turn, Madame Mayor."

Regina only whimpered and bucked her hips in response. Her little game had its downfalls, and her own aching core was physical proof. Although the sexual tension was more enjoyable from her point of view, she still struggled through yet another family dinner with soaked panties and dirty thoughts. At least this time, she had frustration with a little side of pride knowing that the blonde was having a much harder time keeping her thoughts on the side of "dinner appropriate".

The game was over and Regina had successfully won, Emma's quick strip and not so subtle begging proving to be sufficient evidence. Now Emma was hovering above her, holding her weight up on her forearms, still straddling the brunette's waist. She was peppering soft kisses down Regina's neck to her collarbone, where she paid a few moments extra attention, and then travelled further down to the top of the purple lacy cup covering the brunette's perfectly round breasts. Regina's breathing was shallow as she waited with much anticipation for the blonde to touch her sensitive nubs, but Emma took her time, kissing and sucking gently on the skin that was already exposed, palming her breasts through her bra. Although her body was practically vibrating with need, Regina didn't rush her. She was enjoying the Sheriff's soft, and even loving, touches. And Emma was thankful not to be rushed. This was the opportunity she had hoped for during their hot and rushed office sex. She had hoped she'd be given a chance to worship the queen she had adored for so long from afar.

Waiting had proved to be worth it as Emma licked and kissed every inch of the olive toned skin so eagerly presented to her. She didn't want to keep Regina waiting too long, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity to map out in her mind every little curve and crevice on Regina's perfect body. She kissed her way down Regina's cleavage until she met the resistance of the purple barrier. Sliding her hands around the Mayor's back, never removing her lips from the flawless skin before her, she gracefully unclasped the purple bra and gently slid it down toned arms and off of Regina as if she was unwrapping a present. Oh, and indeed she was. Emma's eyes feasted on the sight before her. She had seen Regina's perfect breasts earlier, but everything had been one big blur in the heat of passion. Now she allowed her gaze to rake over the newly exposed mounds before lavishing the peak with her tongue and sucking gently, her hand toying with the other to ensure no part of her lovely queen was being neglected.

Regina moaned and bucked her hips against the muscular thigh that had found its way between her legs. The Sheriff smiled against the skin beneath her lips before trading one voluptuous breast for the other, giving the same attention to the hardened nipple and fondling the other with nimble fingers. After paying what Emma believed to be proper attention to each breast, she kissed her way down the brunette's taut stomach before reaching another purple barrier; lace panties.

Emma moved back up a few inches and dipped her tongue inside Regina's navel before she swirled her tongue around smooth skin. She hooked her fingers in the edges of the offending material and slid them down her legs at a pace so slow it was tormenting. "Emma…" Regina breathed. She partially sat up and gently wrapped her fingers around Emma's wrist, pulling her hand back up toward her upper thigh as she lay herself back down.

Emma chuckled, releasing her wrist from Regina's gentle grasp and finishing her task, tossing the panties behind her on the floor and returning her attention to Regina's dripping sex. Leaning in, she swiped her tongue from Regina's ready entrance up to her aching clit and then back down, relishing in the delicious moans that escaped her lover. Regina immediately tangled her fingers in Emma's hair, letting the blonde know that she was exactly where she needed to be. Her other hand fisted in the silk sheets beneath her in an attempt to anchor herself to reality.

Emma continued her oral assault on the brunette's clit, circling it with her tongue as she brought her fingers to Regina's entrance and slowly slid two fingers inside of her. Regina gasped and arched her back off the bed, pushing her hips down, drawing Emma's slender fingers deeper inside her. Using the hand already tangled in blonde locks, Regina brought her hand to the back of Emma's head and pulled her upwards, guiding Emma's eager mouth away from her swollen sex. Emma whimpered slightly, not wanting to ever stop tasting the deliciousness that was Regina.

Emma kissed her way up Regina's body, finally reaching her mouth and pressing their lips together in a heated kiss, all the while thrusting her fingers into her wet heat. Suddenly, the blonde stopped her rapid movements and broke the kiss, concern washing over her face. "Regina, did I hurt you? Is that why you stopped me?" She slowly began to remove her fingers from inside Regina. "I'm so sorry, I…"

Regina kissed her softly and reached down between them, stilling Emma's hand before she could withdraw it completely. "Not at all, Em. Don't worry. But thank you for caring enough to ask."

Emma smiled down at her. "Of course. I am trying to please you, your Majesty. Not hurt you." She added with a wink.

A devilish grin appeared on Regina's face as she replied, "Well I stopped you because I wanted to please you as well, dear." Regina's hands had disappeared between the two women and made its way down to Emma's own aching core. Emma's head dropped to Regina's shoulder as she felt long fingers graze over her soaking entrance, gathering her fluids, before bringing her naturally lubricated fingers up through her slick folds to circle her throbbing clit. A loud moan had risen from the blonde's throat as she sank her teeth into Regina's collarbone. Regina circled Emma's clit a few times with her fingers before giving it a light pinch and then traveling further south. Pausing only for a moment, she waited for Emma to release her collarbone from between her teeth before plunging two fingers knuckle deep inside the blonde.

"Fuck, Regina!" Emma screamed, not expecting such a sudden and quick intrusion. Regina smirked, feeling another sudden rush of wetness soaking her fingers and dripping onto her hand.

"I like that idea," she purred into Emma's ear as she began to move her fingers slowly inside of her.

Emma once again lifted herself onto her forearm, giving Regina more space to move her arm between their bodies. Catching the queen's hint and realizing her fingers were still inside Regina, she began to move her fingers at a leisurely pace, matching Regina thrust for thrust. Their faces were mere inches from each other, their bodies only separated by their arms, their breaths mingling in the air between them.

Emma looked down between their sweat covered bodies and moaned another, "Fuck," before crashing her lips against Regina's for another breathtaking kiss. To Emma, there was something insanely erotic about watching Regina fuck her. Emma let her tongue explore Regina's mouth, once again battling her for dominance as both women picked up the pace. Suddenly needing air, Regina broke the kiss, allowing Emma to hover above her for a moment before she rested her forehead against Regina's.

The sound of heavy panting and the bitter smell of sex filled the air as both women neared their climax. Regina also found watching to be rather exciting. She watched, mouth open, as Emma's long, slender fingers disappeared inside her and came back into sight before disappearing once again, hitting that wonderful g-spot that was guaranteed to make her see stars. Her sex began to clench around the fingers inside her as she moaned, "Emma, I'm… I'm so close."

Those words brought Emma to the precipice of her own climax and she used all of her willpower not to be thrown over the edge. "Come for me, 'Gina." She rubbed her palm harder against Regina's clit as she thrust her fingers faster and harder. She leaned down to Regina's ear and whispered, "Come with me."

Regina threw her head back against the pillows and came hard, moaning Emma's name, her body shaking with the intensity of her orgasm. Emma came right after her, burying her face in Regina's neck, biting and sucking on the skin she found there, muffling her screams. Spent, both women lay still, trying catch their breath and regain strength.

Emma had collapsed on Regina, but only for a moment, before she realized that her body weight may have been too much and she rolled to the side. Having regained some strength, Regina moved closer to Emma, burying her face in her neck. Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette and slowly stroked her hair, kissing her head.

Emma chuckled. "I had no idea that Mayor 'don't-fuck-with-me' Mills has a soft spot and likes to cuddle."

Regina laughed. "Seeing as how we've had sex three times today, I don't think that's a fitting name, dear."

Emma laughed even harder. "Touché," she said as she gently caressed the soft skin on Regina's lower back. Together, they lay in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's company, relishing in the delightful feeling of holding someone close for comfort and warmth. Regina started to nod off when she felt Emma move beneath her. Lifting her head slightly, she saw Emma crane her neck in an attempt to see the clock, before she plopped her head back down with an audible sigh. "It's well after midnight. I guess I should probably get going."

Regina suddenly got nervous. She wanted to ask Emma to stay the night with her, but she didn't want to push her luck. As high as Regina's walls were, Emma's walls around her heart were equally high, and Regina was afraid that if she made a move too soon, she'd be locked out forever. After the silence lasted a moment too long for Emma's comfort, she started to get up, releasing the brunette from her arms. As the Sheriff slid her legs off the side of the bed and turned to stand, Regina realized that it was now or never. She couldn't beat around the bush. She had to be straightforward with her.

She sat up and put a hand on Emma's shoulder before she could stand. "Emma, wait." She closed the distance between her and the blonde, pressing her naked chest against Emma's back, leaning in to place a soft kiss on the top of her shoulder. Emma turned to face her. Looking into emerald green eyes, Regina cleared her throat and continued, "I don't quite know what… _this_ is to you, but if you wish, you are welcome to spend the night here. And if you wish to leave, feel free to do so as well and I will harbor no resentment towards you."

Emma's small smile faded. Regina's words had sounded so professional, and the blonde couldn't help but feel like this was a business transaction. She cursed herself for being a typical Charming and held on to a sliver of hope. "Well, what do you want me to do, Regina?"

Regina had made sure to phrase her words in a way that allowed her an escape. If Emma chose to leave, Regina could simply hide the hurt and pretend that's what she wanted anyway. But now, Emma was asking Regina to say how she felt, something the brunette truly hated doing.

' _Love is weakness.'_ She heard her mother's voice inside her head. She tensed, immediately feeling her walls go back up. She couldn't let Emma in. She couldn't love again, because everyone she loved got hurt. She couldn't lose someone else.

Emma looked into Regina's eyes and could almost see her internal struggle. Her own hurt feelings retreating to the back burner, making room for her concern for Regina, she reached out and took the brunette's hand in hers, caressing it softly with her thumb. "What's wrong, Regina? It's really okay. I don't have to stay. I just want to make sure you're alright before I go."

Regina instantly relaxed under Emma's soft touch. She loved Emma. This much she knew. Emma understood her like no one else ever had. She clearly cared for Regina. It was evident in her actions, as well as her words. She stood up for her when everyone else had turned their backs. She saved her life on numerous occasions. She had not only forgiven her past, but embraced her future, helping her to find her happy ending. Little did Emma know, _she_ was Regina's happy ending. And Regina had no intention of letting it slip through her fingers. Not now, not ever.

She brought Emma's hand to her lips, and lovingly kissed her knuckles before speaking barely above a whisper. "I'd like you to stay the night with me, Emma."

Emma's smiled radiantly. "I'd love to stay with you, Regina." She leaned in and kissed her sweetly before lying back down on her side, allowing Regina room to nestle in the crook of her neck. Emma drew random patterns on the smooth skin of the brunette's back until her breathing was slow and even and she was sure she had fallen asleep. She gently kissed the top of Regina's head before drifting off into a peaceful sleep of her own.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave reviews so I can make you happy. :) Also, message me if you want me to write about something specific. I'm thinking of taking prompts and trying to write them, at least until I get a little inspiration of my own. Until next time!**


End file.
